Break at the Hot Spring
by MireaShta
Summary: Takano decides to give his workers a break. That is a break at a hot spring. Everyone will bring someone. No one will come empty-handed. IT'S VACATION TIME!
1. Takano Announces the Break

Hello everyone! This is my second Fanfic. I'm supposed to be working on Takano's Dangerous Love, but this had just popped up in my head. Enjoy and here's the Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND JUNJOU ROMANTICA!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Takano looked across at his at his subordinates. He eyes floated from a tired out Kisa, to a weary-eyed Hatori, then to a smiling a Mino, even though he knew that he was stressed and exhausted, and then his eyes fell on a frustrated Ritsu.

_Everyone is so tired out on this manga. They need a break. Where can they go where everyone will be together still? _He thought on it long and hard.

Finally he had a good vacation in mind. He stood up. Everyone looked at him. "Everyone I have decided that we need a break, no a vacation, at a hot spring" He announced. Everyone's eyes lit up.

Kisa Shouta was the first to speak. "Really, I can't wait, when is it?" He looked as if he was refreshed and ready to do anything.

The second to speak was Ritsu Onodera. "Takano-san, can we really go, spend some days there, come back, and get this manga done on time?" He didn't look refreshed, but rather worried.

The third was Hatori Yoshiyuki. "Great thinking, I think that is an excellent idea Takano!"

The last to speak was Kanade Mino. "I don't really care about it, I'm not going. Everyone turned to look at him. They all spoke at the same. "Why not?" Mino sighed. "I promised I would stay with my family these next few weeks because I had plans with them."

Takano shrugged. "Alright then, I will go set us up a date." "I will probably call them to let them know we will be coming so they can reserve rooms for us." "There will be a high possibility of us leaving tomorrow since today is a Friday, so pack your bags if you're going and if not, Oh well then."

Everyone took one last look of their boss and then got up. They all got up and pinched each other. "Ouch, definitely not a dream!" they all said together.

Takano look at the scene before him. _Alright everybody feels happy now, I definitely need to call those Hot Spring people and tell them that we are coming. _He stood up and before he reached the phone he just remembered something he forgot to tell them.

He turned to face them. "Everyone, if you have any friends you want to bring, bring them along to join us!"

Everybody ran over to Takano and hugged him. "Thank you, Takano!" Hatori said. "You are a life savior, Takano!" Kisa cried. Everybody but Onodera, that is.

"What's wrong Ricchan, you not excited on going, and you or not going to say thank you to Takano-san?" Kisa asked him. Onodera bowed down to his feet. "Thank you for finding such a relaxing place for us, sorry if I won't hug you, but this will do."

Takano smirked. "Say Onodera, who are you bringing along?" He asked him curiously. Ritsu blushed at this question; for he hadn't really thought to bring anybody.

Well, there is only one person he could ever think of. "Maybe I could bring along, Hasagawa, yeah I should do that, and we can catch up on stuff about Sumi- sensei" Takano looked at him wide-eyed and was about to say no until a thought struck him. "Hmm, ok."

He turned around so Onodera couldn't see his face. Takano smiled. _I say its ok because I think it will be more fun and interesting this way. _

"That's ok Ricchan, Hatori who will you bring?" Kisa told Onodera and asked Hatori. "I think I will bring Yoshino Chiaki and there might be a possibility of me bringing Yanase Yuu."

Hatori felt disgusted even by saying Yanase's name. He stood up. "I'm going to the toilet."

"Who are you bringing, Kisa" Takano looked at him and asked. "Yukina Kou is who I will be bringing."

Takano looked at him in surprise. "Isn't Yukina Kou the famous salesmen that all the girls go for and is the one that sells our books."

Kisa blushed and bobbed his head up and down. Takano eyed him." Oh whatever, I don't care who you bring."

"Ok, I think we have everything settled, you all can go home early today so you can get everything ready and I will be calling them, See ya"

* * *

Onodera got on the train and looked for a seat. He found that there was an empty seat next to a boy with brown hair, spiky until it reached the neck. He had green eyes and appeared to be in his teens. He was blushing and was leaning on the man next to him. Beside him was a man of gray, little bit less spiky hair. He had purple eyes and appeared to be an adult. He was smiling and talking to the boy.

Onodera sat on the empty seat on the left of them and looked to the corner of his eyes at the gay couple beside him. He turned his head so his back was facing them.

_It reminds me of Takano-san and he tries to get me to love him, how he touches me, kisses me, how his body heat warms me up. _He thought while blushing and then shook his head with disgust.

_Hey, hey pull yourself together man, you are not gay, you shouldn't be remembering these things like you love what he is doing to you. Yeah he is forcing you, you don't like forces, you like…, _and he blushed and shook his head._ What in the world is wrong with me, Takano-san has corrupted me. _

He got up, held his head and screamed to the top of his lungs. Everyone turned to him. "Sorry I'm a bit tired so…" everyone turned their heads and continued doing whatever they were doing.

He sat down and looked at the corner of his eyes at the gay couple again who didn't even look at him and was still talking to each other like nothing happened. He eyed the gray- haired man_._

_Wait doesn't he fit the famous writer Usami Akihiko's description._ He got up and went over to them. The couple looked up. "Umm, are you by any chance the great Usami Akihiko" he asked the gray- haired man. The man chuckled." Of course, but I don't know about great"

Onodera's eyes lit up and reached out his hand. "Hello I'm Onodera Ritsu and it's a pleasure to meet you" Usami Akihiko smiled. "Well you know who I am and this boy here beside me is Takahashi Misaki."

The boy that he just introduced to me stopped blushing and smiled. "Hello, Nice to meet you." Misaki replied back and Onodera looked backed at Usami. "Hey is it true that Takano and his people are going to an onsen." "I heard it from a rumor that they are and you look like you work at Marukawa Publishing. " Usami asked.

Onodera eyed him. _His hands looked like they could be as strong as Takano-san's; he could be like Takano-san, forcing this cute little teen into a situation like mine. _He shook his head. _Wait, what are you thinking, the "cute little teen" is blushing and looks happy that Usami is next to him so he must love him. It's not the same as my situation. _

"Hello, are you alright?" Onodera looked up from Usami's hands. "What, oh excuse me, can you repeat you said. "I've asked you question and you didn't answer." "I asked is it true that Takano and his people are going to an onsen."

"Oh, yes, yes, do you want to come along with us?" Takano asked with excitement. "Hmm, if I find some time I will, and is it ok if I bring some people." Usami asked. "Takano said we can bring along anybody we want so I think that you can too."

"Well thank you this is our stop, when is the onsen?" Usami asked quickly. "It is actually tomorrow." Onodera replied. "Ok I'll call you some time tonight and will tell you if I am going or not!" He quickly said and got off.

* * *

Onodera got off at his stop and walked of the train. He went into his apartment. *sigh* _Today has been a very __long__ day, at least we will have more company, like people say, the more the better." _He got a suitcase and found some clothes and stuffed them it. He stripped and stepped in the shower. He turned it on and let the water run all over his body.

He got out after a good, long shower. He felt very relaxed. _Good, now I have everything packed and ready for tomorrow! _He plopped himself in bed and drifted to sleep.

Thank you for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed it and review for more updates.


	2. The Packing

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter. So... everyone is excited on hearing that Takano has decided on taking a vacation at an onsen. Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AND JUNJOU ROMANTICA!

* * *

Chapter 2

Right when Kisa Shouta left Marukawa Publishing, 5:00

"I never thought Takano would let us take a break, and to a Hot Spring too." I need to go get Yukina and tell him." He hurried along to Marimo books and walked on in. He didn't see him at the cash register. He explored the store, looking for his lover.

"Ahh Kisa-san you're here, you texted me saying that you needed to talk to me." Kisa smiled and turned away. _Ugh, so bright._

Yukina's eyes widened. "No Kisa-san you can't break up with me now." Kisa shook his head but didn't turn around, fearing he would go blind. "My boss said that we are taking a break at a hot spring and I would like you to come with me."

Yukina turned his worried face into a smile. "Oh I thought you were going to break up with me for a minute there, of course I would like to go, tell your boss I said thank you."

"I will hurry up and finish this shift and go home to pack. "I will come over later to see if you are done and if you are not I will help you."Yukina offered. He was a very fast packer. "Ok I will go home first and start packing, see you later." Kisa replied. "Bye." Yukina waved. "Bye."

* * *

At Akihiko's Apartment room, 10:00

"Usagi-san, why are we still packing, it is 10 o'clock, so we should go to sleep." Misaki whined. "No we need to do a whole bunch of things so I can't sleep and you can't either."Akihiko replied.

"Ok I'm going to go call my friend and see if he wants to come." Akihiko grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "You are just going to leave me packing myself, Baka Usagi." Misaki gave up and ran up to his room and shut the door.

"Misaki come back here right now." "Oh hello is this Kamijou Hiroki I am speaking to… no… then who is it… Nowaki- kun… I don't care where his is, just give him the phone…Hello…well one of the editors-in-chief are going to a hot spring and the one of their subordinates said I could come along and bring some people... what about it you ask, I wondering if you would like to come along… yes you can bring anybody… well tomorrow you can go up to your work in the early morning, say about 3:00 and tell them that you are going… no I'm not crazy… ok bye."

He sighed. "Misaki if you don't come down here now, I am going to come up there and make love to you." There was no response. Akihiko made his up the first stair and heard a stumbling and fall. He ran towards the door and opened it. "Misaki are you alright." Misaki was on the floor crying.

"What's wrong Misaki" Akihiko's whispered. He touched Misaki gently. "No go away Baka Usagi and pack by yourself." Misaki pushed his hand away .Akihiko stared at him and thought a minute. He replayed in his mind what he was doing before Misaki ran to his bedroom. He finally knew what was wrong. "Ok I'm sorry, just come down there and I will help you pack up." "When we finish I need to call the guy that we met on the train." Misaki nodded and wiped up his tears. He hurried past Akihiko to finish the packing so they could go the sleep soon.

* * *

At Hiroki's place, 10:30

"Move your butt faster, we have to pack a lot of stuff, don't you know that." Hiroki yelled. "Yes Hiro-san." Nowaki exclaimed energetically. "I am working on a paper so I'm sorry I can't help you. " Just pack enough stuff until you are too tired to continue and I will do the rest. "Hiroki said and heard a crash. He hurried to the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?" "Don't worry Hiro-san, when I was getting our towels, it hit the tooth brushes and made them fall, causing me to slip on them and hit the glass item over that your Usami friend gave to you. Hiroki growled at him. He was about to kick him in the head when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

He sighed. "I'll clean up this mess so just keep on packing." "Don't worry about the papers; I have to turn them in four weeks so I can do them later." Nowaki smiled. Hiroki was imagining a dog's tail on Nowaki's butt wagging for a minute there. "Thank you so much Hiro-san." Nowaki jumped on him.

"Ok your welcome, you don't have to get all happy and jump on me." Nowaki kissed him on the lips and got off. "Don't worry Hiro-san, we will get done packing soon and get to bed." "Maybe if you are not tired I could continue off from the kiss there." Hiroki blushed. "Brat, don't get cheeky with me, just hurry up and pack." Nowaki just kept smiling and hurried on with the packing.

* * *

At Onodera's Apartment room, 11:00

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring* Onodera stirred in his sleep. He got up and looked at the clock. _It's 11:00, who is calling me at this time of the night._He picked up the phone. "Hello, who is it?" "Hello this is Usami Akihiko, I have decided to come along to the onsen, we have packed up and are ready to go, and I might bring a couple of people with me."

"Oh that's great; I'll go tell Takano-san this now." "Bye" He hung up the phone. He picked up the phone and dialed Takano's number. "Um Takano-san…" was all he got out before he heard."Are stupid I live right next door, just come right over here." Takano hung up.

Onodera had no choice but to come over there. He really didn't want to but he had to tell him about Usami. He got out the door and headed towards Takano's door. He knocked.

"Wait just a minute I'll be there." was the answer he got. He heard a crash then a stumbling and then the door finally opened. "C'mon in, I was packing so the room is a bit messy." Onodera went in slowly and Takano closed the door.

"So what do you need to ask or tell me?" "There will be more people than us coming; I have invited the famous Usami Akihiko to come and join us." Onodera told him. "I thought you said you will bring Hasagawa with you."

"Yes I will but I met Usami-san on the train and he heard a rumor of us going." Takano thought for a minute. He wasn't sure if he should let other people besides his subordinates and friends go. "I don't know… hmm… is he a friend of yours?" Onodera didn't know what he should say.

"Umm… yes, yes he is." He lied. "Well I guess I could allow them to come along, well you should go on to your room, normally I would attack you, but since it's 12:00 just go on to sleep." Onodera nodded. "Alright then I will be leaving." He left to his room and opened the door. He plopped on his bed and drifted off the sleep again.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. The Meeting and the Arrival

Hello everybody! So sorry for the late update. I was enjoying the 4th of July and I was getting lazy and still was working on Takano's Dangerous Love, so yea. Anyways, Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JR AND SIH!

Before you read, I have to tell you that Taikyoku Park is a made up name.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kamijou Hiroki stepped out of his car and looked up at the building. _Alright I came at __4:00__ so I need to hurry up and tell them so I can head home and go back to sleep until it is time to go to the hot spring. _He hurried to the building where he worked at.

He entered the room that he and another professor used for work. He looked around to make sure he had everything ready for the substitute that was going sit in on his class. "Alright that should do it, time to find my boss." "Why, do you have somewhere you will be going?" Hiroki turned around and saw the one person he did not want to see. He growled. "What are you doing here so early in the morning, Miyagi-sensei?" "Well I decided to come here early today because I was I have to get some papers don't because I didn't do them yesterday." "But regarding that, where are you going?"

Hiroki didn't want to see him because he knew he would have to answer a whole bunch of questions and he was not in the mood to do that in the early morning. He told himself before he got here that he would just go get everything ready and then go straight to his boss. He never thought this obstacle would appear. "Look here, I don't care if you need to know where I'm going, I'm just going to see the boss and leave, so if you don't' mind, move out of my way." Miyagi smirked. He approached Hiroki and grabbed him by the collar. "Well you look here, I want to also take a break from these brats in this school so this is a good opportunity for me go, so if you don' t mind I would like to know where you are going."

Hiroki glared at him. "Fine first let go of me." Miyagi released him. "Ok I will tell you where I will be going, but if you go you better promise not to get near me or anybody I bring." "That's fine by me, I promise." Hiroki didn't know if he could trust him or not."Well ok, I will be going to an onsen." Miyagi's eyes lit up. "AN ONSEN!" "I am going!" "Fine I don't care if you go or not, just don't get in my way." Miyagi let him pass though as a reward for telling him.

Hiroki hurried pass him and glanced at his watch. _Its 4:20, I need to hurry up and go tell the boss or I will be late to the meeting spot that everyone planned to meet at. _He turned to Miyagi. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention this but if you want to come with us to the hot spring, you need to meet us at our meeting spot. He got out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Here" He turned and hurried to the boss's office to tell him.

* * *

He quickly got in his car and saw Miyagi waved at him. "What do you want now?" "Aw how cold I was just wondering if I could get a ride with you to the meeting spot." Hiroki closed the door and rolled down the window. "No go in your own car, I have other stuff I need to do before I go, so goodbye." He turned on the engine and sped away, leaving Miyagi stranded on the parking lot. It wasn't that he didn't have a car; it was that he didn't know the directions to the meeting spot.

Hiroki drove until he reached his house and got of his car. He rummaged through his bag for his key and reached out to unlock the door. He turned the knob first to check if anybody was home. He only gave a key for one person. That was Nowaki and only him. He stuck his key in and opened the door. "I'm back." Silence. He closed the door and looked around. Hiroki walked in to the living room and found a "handsome" sleeping guy in the room. That was his point of view that is. "Nowaki, get up, I'm back, get ready to load the car up with our bags." Oh Hiro-san, welcome back." "Sorry I fell asleep." "Hurry up get your butt moving and help me pack our bags." "If we have some time left, I'd like to take a nap." "Yes Hiro-san."

* * *

Hiroki was sitting in his car with Nowaki driving to the meet up spot. He sighed. In the end, he didn't get to take a nap at all. "Well at least we will spend some time together and this could probably make up for the times that we couldn't." Nowaki leaned over and kissed Hiroki on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Hiro-san." Hiroki blushed. "W-well don't thank me; thank the person who invited me." "Isn't the one that invited you your friend Akihiko?" "Yeah so what, it's not like he is my lover or anything." Nowaki was about to say something but then decided to let the silence take over.

* * *

They made it to Taikyoku Park, their meeting place. They stepped out and saw a car driving massive speed to the park. "Hiro-san, hurry and move over there." Nowaki dragged Hiroki away so the car won't speed into him. The car stopped and parked. The car door opened. "Sorry for that, am I late?" Miyagi stepped out and another boy that was with him stepped out too. Nowaki looked at them with annoyance. "What are you doing here, are you trying to stalk us?" "No, no, I'm just here for the hot spring trip, I got my stuff ready just a few hours ago." Nowaki was about to hit him but Hiroki held him back. "Hey calm down he promised me he wouldn't bother us."

Just then a couple more cars pulled up. These people got out of them: Akihiko and Misaki, Takano and Onodera, Kisa and Yukina, Hatori and Chiaki. "Alright everyone is here, hope you packed everything you needed, follow me to the hot spring and we will be there is no time, get lost and you will never get there." Everyone nodded and got in there car. Takano's car left first, then Hatori's, followed by Kisa's, then Akihiko's , then Hiroki's, and last but not least Miyagi's.

* * *

Everyone got out of their car and headed into the house that they would be staying in. "Ok hope everyone made it safely here and hope everyone is here also." Takano said. "Ok everyone try to enjoy yourselves and try to respect everyone's privacy." "Since there only six guest rooms, there will be two people sleeping in each room." "Hope you can solve who will go with whom by yourselves."

Takano walked into the corridor. "Onodera I need to talk to you for a minute, will you come over here." He Onodera nodded and walked to him. "I have to ask you a quick question, where is Hasagawa?" "Oh him, he said that he couldn't make it." Takano looked at him surprised. He smiled. _Well at least I will have him all by myself this week. _Onodera blushed. "What are you smiling at?" "By the way, are you going to go with me to the room I am going to?" Onodera blushed madly. "No way, don't get ahead of yourself." Onodera turned around and went to go ask the other people there to see if there was a spot for him.

He asked everyone and was down to his last person. "Oh c'mon Hatori-san please you are my only hope." "Sorry but I will be going with Chiaki here so if you don't mind." Hatori turned around and headed to their picked out room. Onodera looked at them in despair. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Well, well, it looks like my room is the only one left." Onodera glared at him and ran to the room.

Ok Me done now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. The Love Before Lunch

Hello fans and readers! Sorry for the delay! This week is cramp week for me, so here comes my laziness! Hopefully I can still type and be in pain at the same time. Maybe yaoi love can take away the pain for me! Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!

* * *

Chapter 4

Takano was unpacking his bag and noticed Onodera grabbing a marker. "What are you doing?" "I am drawing a line to separate this room in half; that side is yours and this side is mine." Takano grabbed Onodera's hand. "C'mon don't be like that; you know you want to enjoy yourself with me." Onodera blushed madly. "N-no I don't, I only came because you said this was a going to a break for all of us, not t-t-t-o-o have…." Onodera was still blushing and looked away from Takano.

"Ritsu." Takano whispered in Onodera's ear. Onodera shivered. Takano grabbed Onodera's hand and kissed it gently. "Wait Takano-san, umph." Takano turned his head and kissed him passionately. Their kisses mingled and their tongues moved around exploring each other's mouth. Takano pushed Onodera down onto the floor.

He broke the kiss, letting Onodera breathe some. Takano unbuttoned Onodera's shirt. "Wait Takano-san, I haven't finished drawing the line yet and what if someone walked in on us, it's almost lunchtime anyways." Takano sighed and looked at Onodera, still pinning Onodera to the floor. "Why do you say such things to try and break the mood, it won't work, so why don't you just start stripping that way we can start the love-making." Onodera blushed at the word love-making.

Just then the door opened. "Already, you have no mercy Takano-san." They looked up. "H-Hatori-s-san." Onodera stuttered. Onodera pushed off Takano. Takano glared at Hatori and tsked. "What do you want, didn't I say respect everyone's privacy?" he asked angrily. "Everybody is already eating lunch and you two didn't show up, so they told me to go and get you and this is the thanks I get, really."

Takano looked at Onodera who was blushing while fumbling, buttoning up his shirt. Takano looked back at Hatori. "Well thanks for coming to get us but next time please knock, don't just open the door." "Alright well then go straighten yourselves up and head on over to the table." Hatori shut the door.

"Damn, just ruin the mood why don't you." Takano walked on over to the madly blushing man in front of him. "Hey Onodera hurry up." "I know, don't rush me and go by yourself, I will right behind." Takano looked at the buttoned up shirt. "Hey how the heck did you button up this thing, it's all buttoned up wrong, here let me help you." Takano reached for the buttons on his shirt. Onodera pushed his hands away and protested. "It's ok, I can do it myself, so go on ahead to the table." Takano ignored the protest and started unbuttoning. "Takano-san, let go, umph." Takano kissed Onodera. Onodera felt his knees go weak. He fell down with Takano and Takano continued unbuttoning.

The door opened again. "Did you think I was already gone, it's time for lunch, so stop fooling around and go to the table to eat, I can't leave unless you two come with me." Hatori said. Takano tsked again. "Fine whatever, Onodera…" Takano turned and looked at Onodera. He had already hurried to fix his shirt that way Takano wouldn't bother him about it anymore. "Let's go, Hatori-san." Onodera shot out the door, still blushing. "Hey Onodera." Takano yelled and grabbed him by the collar. "Superiors first!" Takano let go of Onodera and went on ahead. "Whatever." Onodera breathed in and composed himself, letting the blushing go away. He hurried to follow Takano and Hatori to the table.

* * *

"Finally your back Tori, I was beginning to think that I had to save some food for you." Chiaki said. "What were you two doing Ricchan, if you two forgot about lunch; it must have been very important." Kisa said. Onodera's blushing returned. "W-well, uh, um, n-nothing b-bad, just t-talking about the manga that we t-took a break f-from." Everyone stopped eating and turned his head to Onodera. "Suspicious!" they all said in unison. _I can tell this is going to be a very unrelaxing break for me already. _Onodera thought. Takano looked at Onodera and turned back at everyone at the table. "Well it doesn't matter now; we are all here at the table, so let's eat!"

Everybody agreed and Takano, Hatori, and Onodera sat down. "Why the heck are you sitting next to me?" Onodera asked in annoyance. Takano was sitting on the right side of him. The table order started off like this: On the right of the table there was: Nowaki, Hiroki, Misaki, Usami, Kisa, and Yukina. On the left side of the table: Onodera, Takano, Hatori, Chiaki, Miyagi, and Shinobu. "Well this is the only seat left so where else would I sit?" Takano said. Onodera growled at Takano and started at the food in front of him. "Would you two stop your bickering and start eating, someone might steal your food if you don't." Hatori said. Takano stood up. "Well anyways, let's introduce ourselves; I am Takano Masamune, the one who requested for a break here." Takano announced and sat back down. "Thank you much for inviting all of us Takano-san." Everybody said altogether. "Of course, next introducers please." Onodera stood up and bowed. "Hello I am Onodera Ritsu, please take care of me." Everyone nodded and he sat back down.

* * *

Everybody continued to introduce themselves and ate their fill. It was 4:00 when everyone was done. "Ok, it's time to hit the hot spring here and relax!" Miyagi yelled in excitement. "You don't have to yell it out loud to everyone, what happened to our private time." Shinobu whispered. "I think I will go too, anybody else?" Usami asked. "Yeah, let's go!" everybody said.

Ok done on this chapter. Sorry if it is short or not long enough for you all's taste. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review! It's Hot Spring Time next chapter.


	5. Uke Love Describers

Hello peoples! Sorry for the late update… again! I think I might as well not try to update every single day. I have so much stuff to do. My cramping has gotten better though! Anyways… On to the story. Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SIH AND JR!

P.S, This uke hot springs moment about their boyfriends' idea came from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi on Facebook- The Uke Only Chatroom, by Betrayal Knows My Name.

* * *

Chapter 5

All of the ukes stepped into the hot spring before their semes could devour them because of how sexy, hot, and cute they knew they looked in the bath. "Ahh, this feels so good!" Misaki sighed. "I finally get a break from Takano-san." Onodera said. "Hey that reminds me, what were you and Takano doing in your room when we were eating?" Kisa asked in a sing along voice. Onodera blushed. "N-nothing s-special or b-bad!"Onodera stuttered. "S-U-S-P-C-I-O-U-S!" Shinobu sang. "It doesn't matter, it's his business, and we should leave him alone about it." Hiroki said.

"Says someone who has his pride shattered because of his own boyfriend, at least Ricchan still has his pride." Chiaki said. "Hey!" "It's ok; we all know you love him, Kamijou sensei."Misaki said. "Well Onodera-kun, what is your boyfriend like?" Shinobu asked. "Why me, Takano-san is NOT my boyfriend?" "I didn't really say "Takano-san" but, well since you won't tell us what you and Takano-san were doing, I think that it is only fair if you tell us what he is like."

"Whaa!" "Yeah Ricchan, you should tell us what he is like in his private life, to make it fair, we will even tell what ours are like in their private lives." Kisa exclaimed. "Whaaat the Heeeeck!" Everyone but Kisa exclaimed. "W-when did we say that?" Hiroki asked nervously. "W-well if you guys want to hear it that bad then I guess I will tell ya'll, and you all better keep your promises of telling everyone what your boyfriends are like!" Onodera said.

Everyone scooted closely together that way they could hear Onodera good. Onodera blushed. "W-well whenever he is mad or wants sex, he pushes me into either his or my apartment, forcefully, but even thought he does that, he still holds me in bed like he treasures me, and he says "I love you, Ritsu" all the time, even if I say I won't love him back, so there, that is my point of view of him" "Wow Ricchan, I never expected the Demon-Editor-in-Chief to hold someone special like that, I knew you two were hiding something from Hatori and me." Kisa said.

"That sounds a whole lot like mine, how about I tell you all how mine is like then." Misaki said. Everyone nodded, even Onodera. "Well whenever I do something that is cute in his eyes, and if he has the chance, Usagi-san carries me bridal style to his bed and throws me down, and then he says that I seduce him and starts making love to me as soon as he tears off my clothes, he even writes BL novels about me and him and I told him that he couldn't do it and he still did it anyways, he tells me he loves me and won't let anyone take away his love again, that is the point of view of mine." "Akihiko is like that; wow I never knew my own best friend was like that!" Hiroki said.

"Well I guess it's my turn then."He blushed. Nobody said to wait or it was their turn so he started. "Well as you all know, Nowaki does go "Hiro-san" and shatters my pride, and there was this one time when I said it was over because I became a college professor and he was just a college student, the gap between us was wide, and he still wanted to love me, he said he will catch up with me, and every so often he will jump on me with his doggy tail wagging at me and saying that he loves me, that it."

"That sounds a little bit like mine; I guess I will tell you guys how mine is then." Kisa said. "Well like I said, Yukina is like Nowaki, He comes up to me saying "Kisa-san" with his sparkly self, no matter if he is tired or sick or happy or sad, he will still be as sparkly as can be, I have never in my life actually loved somebody, I always said that the person I was with is my type, when I first saw him, I thought "God, I love his face, so totally my type", now I admit, I love every part of him and he is not just my type, he is my lover, and whenever we plan a date it's always work that comes between us, it's always me who is tired and off of work late and whenever I tell him that I can't go to the date, he always like "It's ok, it's work after all, maybe next time", dammit he should care a little bit more and stop saying its work or maybe next time."

"Damn Kisa-kun, I never heard of anyone to be so sparkly before, well I will go next then." Shinobu said. "Well, mine might not be as long as everyone else's but, I will try." "Miyagi and I first met when my sister was getting an arranged marriage to him and then soon afterwards I found out that he had divorced her, then Miyagi was asked to take care of me, which meant to keep me in his house and look after me, when I told him that is was fate that we met and I liked him, he pushed me down and tried make a sexual advance on me, it was then after that that he learned that I was serious about him, he told me one day "Try hard in school because people who are not serious don't interest him" , I even challenged him to sleep with me to show how serious I was about him, but… that ended up in a failure, he and I only found out that he loved me when my father called him to tell him that I was heading to Australia and he stopped from getting on, he even threw in a car a few days after that and drove me to the grave of his "former" love and confessed his love for me and that is when our love actually started to really bloom, so yeah end of story."

"Well that was long enough; well I guess I am the last one so it's my turn." Chiaki said. "Well I know Tori loves me, he confessed to me one day and I admitted to him that I loved him too, after all we were childhood friends and he did have an ex-girlfriend from high school, so I guess he loves me now, and whenever him and Yuu, another person who loves me and I only see him as a friend, see each other, there is a tension in the air, I still think that Yuu is still joking, and me and Tori get along pretty well, he even let's me sleep in his bed, he does pull these surprise kisses out of nowhere from time to time, I love him but I don't think even my mom will, she is always like "You should hurry up and find yourself a girlfriend", she doesn't know I like Tori and someday we will have to tell her or she will arrange me a marriage soon… Tori always talks about work, he never talks about me, but I still love him, and that is that."

Onodera looked at everyone. "Well we all told about our semes, I am really surprised that there is someone out there that has a seme like mine, we should become best pals, Takahashi-kun." Hiroki turned to Kisa. "Well we have the same seme types, let's become pals too." Shinobu turned to Chiaki. "Our seme's had nothing in common, but let's get along well enough to become friends." Just then Onodera's phone rang. He got out of the bath and picked it up.

"Hai?" "It's me" "Takano-san, where are you guys?" "Sounds like you miss me." "Baka, there is no way in hell that I miss you let alone love you." Takano chuckled. "Well I just called to say that the rest of us are going to go to a different bath than you guys, there is more than one bath here." "What?" "Well we have decided to give you guys a break from us, so tell them that we will be in another bath, relaxing, missing you guys." Onodera shut the phone off. He quickly got back into the bath.

"Well who was that?" Misaki asked. "Well Takano-san and the others are going to another bath than this one since there is more than one bath here." "Why did they do that?" Hiroki asked. "Well Takano-san said that they would like for us to take a break from them." "Aww they love us!" Chiaki said. "Dang it Miyagi, what happened to our private time?" Shinobu said. "Well let's enjoy ourselves like they said, there isn't any time the world has to offer like this for us to have a break from them." Kisa said. They all agreed and relaxed their time away.

Finally finished this chapter! I for one like this chapter! Next up is yes the semes having their bf moment too. No I am not stealing ideas from Betrayal Knows My Name. The idea just came from the story I mentioned at the top. Well anyways… Hope you enjoyed it and please, please review!


	6. Peeping Hole and Biggest Contest

Hello fans and readers… Even though it is a little strange that there have not been any reviews ever since chapter 3! Well it doesn't matter because nothing can stop me when I start something. I am so caught up in writing the chapters of Takano's Dangerous Love that I forgot about this one (again). Well anywhoo… Enjoy and here is the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JR AND SIH!

**Note: I did say that they were going to have their bf describing moment but… I thought of something better. Also let's just pretend that in the KisaXYukina situation, Yukina does the screwing.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Takano snapped his cell phone shut. "So what did they say?" Akihiko asked. Takano chuckled. "My cute little uke didn't say anything...but I'm pretty sure they understand us and love us a lot for it." Everyone sighed and smiled. "Phew, I thought that my little Shinobu-chi would get mad at me because I promised him that we would have our own private time in the baths." Miyagi said. "I hope Hiro-san will be alright." Nowaki sighed looking into the water aimlessly. "So as I to Kisa-san…" Yukina said.

"Lighten up everyone; I am pretty sure they will be alright since they are with Onodera… which reminds me Takano-san, how about you tell us what you were doing to Onodera in the room you two were in." Hatori said. "Really you were attacking Onodera while we were eating… so early…I thought you were discussing about the manga that you were working on… well I would have done the same to my cute little bashful Misaki."Akihiko said.

Takano smiled and looked at the sky. "I wasn't doing anything bad, just making love to him… as anyone would do when the love of their life is doing something that you think is absolutely adorable." "What was so adorable that he did that you decided to just jump on him and start making love to him before you even had lunch?"Hatori asked. "Why the heck are you asking me this stuff, you were the one who had the nerve to walk in on us."

"Yes well sorry but everyone was pestering me to go get you and Onodera before the food was gone, not my fault you attacked him right at the moment I was going to get you two." Takano sighed and smiled. "Well whatever, He was drawing a line the middle of the room, dividing it saying that that side is your and this side is mine… don't you think that is adorable."

Everybody rolled their eyes. "Yeah yeah, it's your opinion so we won't say anything." Miyagi said. Takano tsked and rolled his eyes as well. "Well anyways I actually I wanted us to get a different bath because I wanted us to get to know each other through our lovers." Everyone put on a dangerous smile. "Well who is going first?"Akihiko asked. "Me of course." Takano replied. "Well if that is the case then no!" Miyagi said. "What…, why?" Everyone snickered. "I got a better, more fun idea, let's go pick in this little hole right here and see how our loves look like in a hot spring." Yukina offered.

Takano growled and smiled. "I think that is a wonderful idea, now move over so I can see my sexy Onodera." He pushed Yukina out of the way. "Hey you can't have the hole all to yourself, come on now, move over so we can have a peek." Miyagi said. "Yes please do, I want to see my cute Hiro-san." Nowaki said and pushed Takano out of the way. "NOWAKI!" Takano hissed.

"You know what I have a better idea, let's just cut this hole and make it bigger." Hatori said and stood out of the water. "How exactly do we do that?" Takano asked. "Luckily I brought about 6 knives, go get one yourself, here is mine."Hatori held up a bag of knives and everybody scrambled out of the water to grab a knife. "Hee hee, we are going to be in heaven for a few seconds." Miyagi grinned.

They hurried back in the water and started at the hole. "Hey hurry up and cut before they get out of the water." Takano said and was trying to cut a circle around the original hole. "You know what; let's just cut a lot of holes on this fence so we can see them better." Nowaki said. They hurried and cut out several circles, about 40, and peeked through them. "Phew my hands hurt, now to take a look at our prize." Takano sighed and peeked through a hole.

"God Misaki looks so cute, I want to go over there now and take him to my room that way I can eat him up." Akihiko said.

"Whoo wee Shinobu-chi looks so adorable, I want to go over there and make love to him in front of everybody." Miyagi whistled.

"We are acting like a bunch of fangirls… Onodera, my desirable love, looks so arousing, I want in him now."Takano exclaimed. Everybody turned to him. "Of course you would say such a thing like that." They all said.

"Hiro-sa…" Nowaki tried to call to him but his mouth was then clamped shut. "What are you doing, are you trying to destroy our moment of heaven, think about us for god's sake?" Takano said. "But Hiro-san looks so seductive that I want him to come over here so I can make love to him." "Here?" They all asked. "Of course... nothing wrong with that, were all gay and we all have a lover." "That is the exact problem!" They all uttered.

"Kisa- sa…" Yukina did the same thing and was clamped mouthed too. "Yukina, you too, I swear you and Nowaki are seme twins." Takano said.

"Ahh, Chiaki… I love him."Hatori sighed. They all turned to him. "That's all?" They questioned in unison. "What?" He shrugged questionably. "All of us said something like "I want to make love with him" or "I want to eat him up" or "I want in him now", why you only state the obvious?" Takano questioned. "What do mean obvious, I was just saying that I loved him." Everyone sighed and shook their heads. "That is exactly what we meant." They all muttered to themselves. They all stood in the middle of the bath and smiled with impure fantasies going through their minds.

* * *

"Hey do hear something?" Onodera asked. "Nope, unless you mean the crickets." Chiaki said. "I thought I heard Usagi-san's voice just a while ago." Misaki said and looked around. "Yeah I thought I heard Nowaki call my name." Hiroki said. "I heard Yukina call me as well." Kisa suspiciously said. "Hey is it just me or did this fence just grow some holes?" Shinobu questioned. Everybody turned to look at the fence and their mouths dropped open.

"What the… who… how…?" Onodera tried to ask. "Wanna go peek through the hole and see?" Misaki asked. "Yeah let's go see." Hiroki said. They all scurried over to a hole and peeked. What they saw made their mouths drop all the way to the ground and made their eyes bulge out of their sockets. "It's them." Shinobu said. "Uh-huh." Hiroki nodded. "Usagi-san looks soo…"Misaki couldn't think of anything to say. Nobody else could say anything either and just stood there standing and drooling at the sight of their naked lover.

Shinobu smirked. "Miyagi's is bigger than any of them." "What no way, Nowaki would never lose to anybody when it comes to that, his is way bigger." "N-no Usagi-san's is bigger." Misaki said and blushed. "When it comes to size and shiniest Yukina's is obviously the best." "Huh that is so not right, Takano-san has a bigger one and is better at sex too." Onodera covered his mouth and flushed beet red. "No Tori is better than all of them at size and sex too." They growled at each other like dogs and continued arguing upon whose is better.

* * *

They stared off into the moonlight with their fantasies in their mind. "Hey what are they doing?" Akihiko asked and pointed toward the arguing group of ukes. "Hey you disturbed my moment." Takano said. "Yeah, what are you pointing at?" Hatori asked. They all turned their heads at the naked bunch arguing. "Oi, Onodera what in the world are you all arguing about?" They all stopped arguing and turned their heads and blushed.

"Oh crap, they've caught us peeking."Shinobu mumbled. "N-nothing b-bad." Onodera yelled. They all looked at him and laughed. "S-u-s-p-i-c-i-o-u-s!" they all sang. Hiroki sighed. "Why is it that you have talent to make it sound so suspicious when you lie?" "Usagi-san this is just…" Misaki tried to muster the courage to say what they were really trying to do but he was too embarrassed. All the semes chuckled. "All right, what is going on someone tell us." Hatori said. "Tori, we were just… were just…." Chiaki tried to talk it out but something gave him the feeling of not saying it. "Yeah we were just ch-checking to see…" Kisa trailed off. "To see what Kisa-san?" Yukina teased. Misaki felt like he was going to burst with embarrassment. "We were just peeking through these holes to see our lover's penises and argue about who is bigger and better at sex!" He yelled. He turned and ran to his room.

* * *

Everybody looked at them wide-eyed. Takano smiled. "How about we go find a ruler and have a contest on whose is bigger." They all smiled as well. "Well I am certainly not letting Misaki off tonight." Usagi grinned. "Let's gather everyone together and let them measure us and see whose is bigger!" They all hurried over to the uke bath and grabbed their lovers. Usagi ran to his room and grabbed Misaki as well. Of course they all fought and protested but… of course they lost. They all agreed to meet at Takano's room. They entered the room and locked the door.

"Alright let's get this battle on!" Miyagi yelled. "What battle, this is just a contest to see whose is bigger? Nowaki exclaimed. "Of course with our loves measuring." Takano said. "Misaki you better not cheat, I want mine to be the winner with its real size!" All the ukes stood in one place staring at the men in front of them with rulers in their hands. "C'mon hurry up and measure Kisa-san" Yukina smiled and sparkled all his might. "Yeah hurry up Chiaki or I am just showing this off for nothing." Hatori said. All of the ukes walked as slow as possible to the hurried cries of their semes. They tried to measure but their hands shook from embarrassment.

Kisa whispered a size to Yukina. "Write it down on a paper." Kisa tried to calmly right it down. Misaki was shaking in embarrassment with writing down Usagi's size while Akihiko was trying to stop himself from having the urge to grab Misaki. They all wrote down the sizes. "Alright let's see who is bigger, hand us the papers." All the ukes handed the semes their sizes and all the semes gathered around together.

And done! **I have created a poll on who will have the biggest so please, very please vote! The story cannot go on if you don't vote! Just go to my profile and see if it is at the top of the screen. If it isn't then PM me! **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, pweese review!


	7. AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!**

* * *

This is very important everyone! I now I haven't updated the story a while. It won't be updated a while because I have decided to wait until August the 1st to updated it. Yes I know that is somehow far but… that is what I decided at the start.

From the looks of the poll now, Takano is in the lead. If he stays in the lead on August the 1st then he will be the winner and the "biggest"!

No I will NOT abandon the story! Please wait patiently!

I have created another story in Junjou Romantica if anyone is interested. It is called "Misaki the Murderer."

That is all folks. Sorry and see you later!


	8. Love Making in the Rooms

OK people, hope the wait wasn't too long, because Break at the Hot Spring is back. I have decided to do it a little bit earlier! I know, I know, you all are mad at me for: 1-making you wait so long, 2- choosing the person that is the most on the poll. (Because I know that some of you have your own opinions and wanted them to win badly) Enjoy and I NEVER OWN SIH AND JR! Also my writing and style might be somewhat different because somebody told me that one of my story was in clumps and hard to read. **Forget about what I said in the Yukina and Kisa situation!**

* * *

****Chapter 8

* * *

One seme smiled out of the whole group. The rest just stood there in shock.

"I won, mine is the biggest, I knew it!" Takano exclaimed. "No that can't be right, measure again Misaki, you missed off a centimeter!" Akihiko said and pointed it to Misaki's face.

Nowaki was in complete despair. "Hiro-san…" he sulked. Yukina was trying to keep his sparklyness showing but it was fading fast. "Kisa-san… Sorry…" he mumbled.

Hatori just slumped to the ground next to Chiaki. "Tori?" Chiaki asked. "Chiaki… I lost…. Was not even close." he mumbled.

Miyagi just stood there in shock. How could he lose? He felt so sure of himself that he hadn't noticed how big the other seme's were. He felt eyes of hatred on him. "Shinobu-chin…" he said weakly. "Hmph!" Shinobu said and walked away. Miyagi followed him.

"Usagi-san, no matter how many times we measure, it won't any different, just accept the fact that you lost." Misaki smirked and said. He ran out of the room. "Misaki?" Akihiko questioned and followed after him.

"How is that Onodera?" Takano asked Onodera. Onodera stood there in embarrassment and feeling very ashamed at Takano for winning.

"Uh... Um…I am going to bed now, good night." Onodera stuttered and ran out the door to his room. "Oh no you don't, Onodera you won't escape me tonight!" Takano said and smiled his way out of the room.

The only semes left in the room was Yukina, Hatori, and Nowaki. They all looked at each other. "Want to have a sixsome?" Yukina asked Hatori and Nowaki. "Sure but Hiro-san is mine." Nowaki said. "Let's get this party started." Hatori said.

All of the semes turned to the spot where their ukes were and saw that they were gone. "Hey where did they go?" Hatori asked. "Hiro-san?" Nowaki yelled out. "They probably went to their room, oh well there goes our sixsome." Yukina said.

* * *

Onodera opened the door in the room and right afterwards followed Takano. "Takano wait…" Onodera was cut off by Takano kissing him. "Nnn… Takano-san… haa haa… Mmm… I need to… shut the… door." Onodera tried to say.

Takano parted lips and let him breathe. He got up and shut the door, leaving Onodera panting and blushing on the floor.

He came back and kissed Onodera on the lips lightly and picked him off the floor. He laid him on the bed and kissed him once more. "Ritsu." He whispered and moved his hands to Onodera's nipples.

Since he had no clothing on there was nothing between them. "Takano-san… Unn!" Onodera felt so aroused while Takano tweaked his small nipples. If only he could tell Takano that he loved him… if only he could… stop loving it when Takano touched him.

"Ritsu… I love you… Ritsu…" Takano whispered. He moved his hands to Onodera's member and started to stoke it. "Ahh… Takano-san… Unn… Senpai… Ahh." Onodera moaned.

"Ritsu…" Takano whispered. He didn't even wait for Onodera to come and he started as his hole. "Ahh… Takano-san what are you doing…Ahh" Onodera asked as he felt something brush against his butthole.

"Ritsu, I can't wait any longer… I want in you now…" and with that said he thrusted into Onodera while stroking his member.

"Ahh…Ahh…Takano-san… god… t-touch me more… Ahh..." Onodera felt so addicted to his touch so he wanted more even if he felt the pleasure surge through him.

Takano just smiled. He touched Onodera's nipples. He knew that this was a night that none of them would ever forget.

* * *

Misaki walked in the door and hurried to shut it fast. As soon as he did he heard Akihiko call his name. "Misaki… Misaki let me in." he said softly.

"N-no Usagi-san… you can't come in now… I- I don't want you to see my face." He said. Akihiko pried the door open since he was the strongest.

Misaki quickly covered his face. "What's wrong with your face, come on let me see it." He asked even though he was obvious in the fact of what was wrong with his face.

Akihiko bent down and kissed his fingers and removed it from his face. There was nothing wrong with the face, just that Misaki was so embarrassed that he felt he could die.

Akihiko kissed him on the lips. Misaki felt like he was weak to his knees. Akihiko gently laid him down and quickly stroked his member. "Usagi-san...Ah…. Ah…N-no… I…Uhhh!" Whiteness spewed out.

Akihiko started to blush a little bit and licked his hands. "Usagi-san…"Misaki whispered. "Misaki…" he whispered back.

Akihiko kissed him really quick and moved his hands around his waist. He hugged him and let go. He put Misaki's legs on his shoulder and stuck his member in his hole.

"Uhh… Ahh…Usagi-san… I… can't… Usagi-san…" He moaned as Akihiko thrusted into him.

* * *

Nowaki quickly ran after Hiroki. "Hiro-san." He said and grabbed a hold of his arm. He swung him against the wall. "Ow Nowaki, Nnn…" Nowaki had kissed him. They parted. "Hiro-san… are you mad because I didn't win?" Nowaki whispered to him in his ear.

"N-no I am not... let's just get into our room already." Hiroki said. He was all flustered. He couldn't stand it anymore. He knew he wanted him. As if seeing his penis wasn't enough.

"Yes Hiro-san." Nowaki said and dragged him to the room smiling. He laid him on the floor lightly and they started kissing. "Mmm, Nowaki…Nnn…." They parted once more. "Hiro-san…" he whispered. He hugged him and moved down to his member. "N-no Nowaki, you don't have to… Ah… Nowaki!" He struggled to move his hand on Nowaki's head as he sucked on Hiroki's member.

He sucked it a few more times then started to stroke it by his hands. He moved on top of Hiroki and moved his member in him as well. "Ahh… Ahh… Nowaki…. So… hot…" he panted. "Hiro-san, I love you… I want to make a mess of you… I want you…" Nowaki whispered.

"Brat… Oohh….Uhh… Nowaki…" was all Hiroki could say back.

* * *

"Kisa-san." Yukina called out as Kisa walked down the halls as quick as possible. "Kisa-san, slow down!" he said. They finally reached their room and Yukina pushed Kisa down on the floor. His tried to shine his sparklyness as best as he could.

"Ugh so bright… ok, ok I get it… you… want me in you right." Kisa said and Yukina blushed. "No I don't just want that I want to make love with you." He said and kissed Kisa.

"Nnn… Yukina…" Kisa said and moved his hands to Yukina's member. He started to pump it while he kissed Yukina back.

Yukina broke the kiss and started to moan. "Kisa-san… so good… Ah…" Kisa bent down and started to lick it. He licked it and sucked it every now and then. "Kisa-san… Ahh… you really are good at this… Ahh… Ahh…"

Kisa pushed Yukina's hand above his head and nudged Yukina's hole. He thrusted in. "Ahh… Ahh… Kisa-san… I love you so much… I... feel… so…. Embarrassed…Ahh…"

He stopped thrusting for just a second. "Why do you feel so embarrassed?" he asked him. "Because Kisa-san does it so good that I just feel…" Yukina said.

Kisa sighed and continued thrusting into him.

* * *

Hatori grabbed Chiaki by the hand and dragged him into his room. "Wait, Tori!" Chiaki said as Hatori laid him on the floor. "I can't wait any longer… I love you." Hatori said. He kissed him on the lips and Chiaki blushed.

He put his arms around Hatori's shoulders and kissed back. "Nnnn… Tori… Mmm…" They broke apart. "You are so cute… and this part here is getting hard." Hatori said and grabbed his member.

With the slightest touch Chiaki flinched. Just touching Hatori's member earlier did him good enough. He was too aroused.

"Chiaki…" Hatori whispered and sucked on Chiaki's member. "Ahh… Haa Haa… Tori… Ahh…"

"Chiaki… you are soo dang cute…." He said and changed to pump his member. He moved his member into Chiaki.

"Ahhh Tori… I... love… you…too…Ahh." Chiaki tried to desperately tell Hatori how he felt in so much pleasure. Hatori knew how he felt and loved him with all his heart.

* * *

Miyagi grabbed the shy Shinobu by the hand and walked him into their room. As soon as they got into the room Shinobu pushed him off. "Shinobu… I am sorry… forgive me please… ok Shinobu-chin" Miyagi said.

Shinobu felt that he bragged for nothing. He remembered that he was smirking and bragging so bad to them… now look where his bragging got him.

"Just be quiet!" Shinobu pushed Miyagi down on the floor and kissed him. Miyagi put his arms around Shinobu and kissed him back.

"Mmm…Shinobu…Nnnn… I… love… it… when… you… are…so... forceful…"Miyagi tried to say in between the kisses. Shinobu broke the kiss. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet." Shinobu said and kissed him once more.

Miyagi and Shinobu moaned into the kisses until Shinobu broke the kiss again. "What now…" Miyagi asked him softly. "I want it… I want it now." Shinobu blushed and stuttered.

Miyagi smiled and flipped Shinobu so he was on top of him. He moved his hand to Shinobu's member and started to stroke it slowly. He put his own member in Shinobu's butthole as well.

"Ahh… Miyagi… Haa Haa… "He screamed out in true bliss. Miyagi kissed Shinobu on the top of the head and continued to thrust into him.

"Ahhh… more… more… Miyagi…"Shinobu felt in so much pleasure that he couldn't get enough of it.

"I love you Shinobu." Miyagi whispered into his ear. "Ahh… I love you too… Ahh… even if you are a block head… Haa haa…" Shinobu said.

Miyagi smiled at his cute little lover below him. "I love you too Shinobu." He whispered to him.

* * *

Ok I am done for this chapter. Sorry if some of the characters were OOC. I had a hard time doing Miyagi and Shinobu, and also Hatori and Chiaki. Tell me which one you liked the most. Hope you guys enjoyed it and pweeeze review!


	9. The Movie

Ok everyone, you might have to bear with me for a long while. School is near. I hope I can still update! Sorry I updated this late again. I am sooo sidetracked with my other story Misaki the Murderer story that I kinda forgot about this one. Enjoy and I NO OWN JR AND SIH!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

It was morning and everybody was at the table eating. To everyone's surprise all the ukes sat on one side and all the semes sat on one side.

They ate in silence. "Say Misaki… what are you doing over there?" Akihiko asked to try to break the silence.

All the ukes were blushing. "B-because we…I… you…" He tried to say but couldn't get out. "Hiro-san, come sit over here~" Nowaki said happily.

Hiroki blushed madly and turned away. "N-no… I…am fine over here." Hiro whispered.

The only reason why all the ukes decided to sit together was because they were so embarrassed by last night at how well they were taken by their semes.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Takano. "Well I found out there is a new movie out and there is a place where we can watch it nearby." Akihiko said happily.

"What happened to the hot spring?" Hatori asked. "What is the title of the movie?" Yukina asked.

"It's called The Sinful Thorns of the Rose!" Akihiko said proudly. Everybody's jaw dropped. "A g-gay movie?" Misaki asked to make sure he was hearing right.

"Oh how did you know?" Akihiko asked. "I-I was looking t-though a movie reviewer yesterday and s-saw the summary of that movie." He answered in uncertainty.

"Wow that is the perfect movie to watch, thank you Akihiko-san." Takano said. All the ukes stood up from there chair.

"I think I need I need to go to the toilet." Kisa said. "Yea me too." Shinobu. They all agreed that they needed to go and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Their semes just looked at them from behind questionatly.

_In the bathroom:_

All the ukes finished throwing up and flushed down the toilet. They got out of their stalls and went up the sinks.

"That was…. weird." Shinobu said. "Talk about in love with BL too much." Hiroki sighed. "How did you know that he loves BL a lot?" Misaki asked him.

"I practically read one the guy's book one day!" Hiroki said. Misaki's mouth dropped open and he blushed.

"Ugh, Misaki you have such a weird seme." Onodera said. "Yeah, never in my life have I heard of guy who has a lover already watch gay stuff like they still want somebody else." Kisa said.

"N-no, Usagi-san just watches that stuff because…." Misaki started to say. "Because?" everybody asked in unison.

"H-He needs it for his BL novels, you know…" Misaki said. Everybody rolled their eyes. "Yeah, yeah we know what you are talking about." They all said.

They got out of the bathroom and saw all the semes staring at them. They all smiled and at that exact moment all the ukes blushed.

"Let's go out to watch it when we finish eating." Takano said. They all agreed and the ukes knew they were powerless against them.

* * *

_At the movie theater:_

"At least we will be near the hot spring." Yukina said. "Yeah, all we had to do is walk a bit and we are there." Hatori said. All the semes walked into the movie theater as fast as possible with their ukes beside them.

The semes were really excited. On the other hand, the ukes were extremely exhausted from the protesting and fighting that they tried to do earlier. They just gave up and went along with them.

They went to up to the register and said what movie they wanted to watch and they ordered a couple bags of popcorn.

"What you don't have to do that!" Misaki said. "But I want to, a private movie seating that only us and of course the rest of them will only be allowed to go." Akihiko said and kissed Misaki on the cheek.

Misaki blushed and hit Akihiko on the head. "Baka, don't do that in public." Misaki said and walked towards their "crowd" before they left them. Akihiko just smiled and followed him.

They walked into their private movie seating and chose their seat. It was quite huge so there were too many seats to choose from.

"Hiro-san let's seat over here." Nowaki said like a little kid. Hiroki just blushed at how Nowaki was having fun picking out their seat. They sat near the wall on the left in the middle.

Yukina and Kisa did the same but sat on the opposite side. Takano and Onodera sat in the very back where nobody could see them and they got the best view.

Akihiko and Misaki sat in the very back on the right side. Miyagi and Shinobu sat at the very back of the left side. Hatori and Chiaki sat on front row of the left side.

The movie began. Misaki began to become nervous. "Oh did you know that this movie is rated M, it's got some sex scenes in it." Akihiko whispered.

Misaki turned his head to the wall and cried out in his brain, _Why in the world did you not tell me this earlier!_

* * *

Time went on and so did the movie. Right now the movie is at the part where all of the ukes had feared. The sex part.

"_Mmm, Atsushi… more…. Ah…." _

"_Oh you like that don't you Hideki."_

"_Ah… yes there… squeeze them even harder…. Go in a little deeper…"_

Misaki began to blush. What in the world was he watching?! He felt his manhood getting semi-hard. He saw Akihiko's pants have a huge bulge in it.

Misaki couldn't take it anymore and was about to get up when Akihiko moved his hand down to Misaki's pants and began to grope his manhood.

* * *

"_Nnn…. Haa Haa… Atsushi... How… will… we… tell…our… parents… about… this…"_

"_Don't worry about it and moan for me my love." –kisses-_

"_Ahh… Mmm… God Atsushi…"_

Onodera felt himself going crazy. "T-Takano-san…" He whispered, trying to recall what in the world was happening.

He could hear something coming from Takano-san's mouth. "Onodera…" He whispered. Onodera leaned closer at what he was saying and saw Takano's manhood already out and he was stroking it. "Haa Haa…Ritsu…"

Onodera face went red. "Oi Takano-san, what in the world are you doing!" He whispered fiercely. Takano grabbed his hand and placed it on Takano's manhood. It was really hot.

Takano started to unbutton Onodera's pants and pulled out his manhood. It was hot as well. "Takano-san…" he moaned.

* * *

"_Ahh… Ahh… Haa Haa… Atsushi… how… many… times… have… I… came…"_

"_It is so tight in here… you came countless times…so many times"_

"_Huff… I-I am coming again…Ahhhh….Ah...Ah"_

"Nnn… Nowaki…" Hiroki kissed Nowaki back. "Hiro-san… I don't think I can control myself any longer." Nowaki said and started unbuttoning Hiroki's pants and his as well.

"No stop… Nowaki…Haa Haa… Nowaki…" Hiroki gripped at Nowaki's hair as he bended down to suck on Hiroki's already hard manhood.

Nowaki stopped for a minute. "All the other couples have started so we should too." He bluntly said and went back to what he was doing. Hiroki blushed and moaned softly into the pleasure in between his legs.

* * *

"_Haa Haa… Atsushi… we really should stop soon… Ah… Ah… before we are found out… Mmm…"_

"_It's ok Hideki…. I will protect you…." –hug and continue to thrust-_

"_Ah… Ah… I… love… you… so…. much… Atsushi…. Nnnn…." –kisses-_

_I… love… you too…"_

Shinobu's face was beet red. He squirmed in his seat. "Miyagi…" he whispered in a whiny voice. Miyagi looked at him and smirked.

"What you got to go pee." Miyagi whispered in a teasing voice. "Miyagi…" Shinobu whispered again and tugged on his shirt. Miyagi leaned towards him and gave him a kiss.

"Nnn... Mmm… Miyagi…" Shinobu moaned into the kiss and weakly tugged on Miyagi's shirt once more. Miyagi broke the kiss and started at Shinobu's belt. "Not here… just a little suck…" Miyagi whispered and bent down at his manhood.

"Ahh… Ah… Miyagi… Miyagi…" Shinobu moaned as Miyagi sucked on his manhood.

* * *

"_Ahh…. Mmm… Atsushi…. It's already midnight…. Ah…Ah...Let's stop for now…"_

"_No… definitely not…. You are too… sexy for me to stop…" _

"_Ahh…. Atsushi…"_

Kisa could hear voices all around him. He heard the moans and felt his manhood get hard. "Yukina…" he whispered. He could see that Yukina's was getting hard as well.

"Kisa-san…" Yukina whispered back. Kisa was panting hard. He was too hot. Yukina turned to him and kissed him. "Mmm….Nnn… Amm…" Kisa moaned as Yukina had already pulled out Kisa's manhood and was already stroking it.

* * *

_"Hideki… I think this is it… I'm coming…"_

_"Ah… ok Atsushi…. ngh…"_

_"Hideki…"_

_"Atsushi…"_

Hatori looked across to Chiaki and saw him blushing furiously. He chuckled softly and put his arms around him. He grabbed his chin.

"T-Tori?" Chiaki asked in his cute little voice that always makes Hatori smile. Hatori kissed him. "Nnn… Chiaki…" "Mmm… Tori…"

He started to hear that the whole room was flooded with the sounds of silent but deadly moans from each of the couples.

Hatori started to unzip Chiaki's pants. "Uh Tori… what are you doing?!" he whispered. "I think it's obvious." Hatori teased.

"Wha… Mmm… Tori… Ah…" Chiaki moaned as Hatori pumped his already hard manhood. Hatori moved the kissed him as he stroked it.

* * *

It was the end of the movie. All the couples got out of their chairs and staggered for the door. They dragged their popcorn with them, not even knowing why they bought popcorn.

They made a huge mess in the seats, not to mention in public. Well it wasn't that public…. There were still some people though. Even though everybody was doing the same thing.

"What time is it?" Onodera sighed. "Oh it is…past lunch time, 2:35." Takano said. Everybody sighed in dread. They were starving and all they had was popcorn.

They hurried on back to their hot spring. Some wanted to continue off with where they left, some wanted to relax into the baths.

* * *

Done. I honestly don't know where in the world did I get this idea. I am really out of ideas for now. If you have one please tell me. So sorry that I will be going to school soon… like next week. I hope during those days I can update. Hope you enjoyed and review like always.


	10. Party Pooper

Hi everyone, REALLY sorry for the late post. School started so all hell had to break loose. Anyways, enjoy and I no own JR AND SIH!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

It was nighttime. Everyone had just eaten dinner and was exhausted from their recent "activity" after the movie theater. They all decided to rest in the hot baths that were waiting on them. Today was the day that everyone would get in like one big family full of guys. At least that was what they wanted to do.

Takano and Onodera decided to get in first. Of course Onodera tried to hurry in before Takano did his little "molest" to him but that ended in failure.

Onodera went out to the bath and was followed by Takano. They got in and relaxed themselves right away. "Ahh... this feels so good." Onodera said.

"If only you could say that about my manhood." Takano said. Onodera blushed. "Hey!"

They sat in silence and heard a whole bunch of yelling."I wonder what's going on?"" Onodera asked him.

"I dunno; wait here while I go find out."Takano said and stepped out of the bath butt naked. Onodera blushed and turned around.

"I hope Takano-san will be ok... not that I care anyways!" Onodera said

He heard Takano go in and start yelling at everybody. Soon enough I saw the door open. "I said get your things back together because you are right now heading back to work, all of you!" somebody yelled.

Onodera turned around and was really surprised at who he saw. "Yokozawa-san!" he exclaimed. Yokozawa Takafumi stood at the door way with a woman and two men.

"Sumi-senpai!" Onodera exclaimed, recognizing one of the men. "Sensei, why did you leave without finishing up the manuscript?" he heard the woman say to Akihiko.

"Misaki... where are you... I want to see you." the other man said. "Haruhiko get out of here!" Akihiko yelled and turned to Yokozawa. "And what will happen if we don't head back to work now?" he asked.

"Then I will shut this hot spring down that you all cherish so much so that you will never be able to come back here ever again!" Yokozawa said.

Just like a snap everybody hurried to pack everything up and head to the door. "What about the people who don't have to work?" Hiroki asked. "It doesn't matter. Just go back to do what you are doing before you people left."Yokozawa said.

Who died and made him boss? Everybody thought. Onodera quickly got out of the bath that he was in and ran to his room. He completely forget that he was stark naked.

He quickly helped Takano clean up stuff and put some stuff up. He was putting Takano's camera up when Onodera heard, "Oi Onodera...Are trying to seduce me or something?"

"What do you mean?" Onodera said and looked down. He quickly covered himself with his hands and blushed. "Um...uh... I will be right back!" Onodera said and sprinted towards the bathroom with some clothes.

Everybody had to get there stuff and head out the doors as quick as possible before Yokozawa could actually destroy their hot spring that they made so many memories in.

There was only one person that opposed the idea of going home. "No." said Miyagi said firmly to Yokozawa. Yokozawa turned to him and saw Shinobu clinging on to him.

"What did you just say?... I-I don't think I heard correctly... Repeat what you just said." Yokozawa said. "I said no... I mean why should we leave now?... We only been here for a few days!" Miyagi said.

"Because some of my peoples' work is not finished and I think that there is also an emergency thing going around town that he breaking down people's doors and setting houses on fires because of people finding out about the gayness in that house." Yokozawa said.

Everyone's mouth dropped except for Onodera. "Well I'm not gay so no need for my apartment to go down in flames."

Takano went up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing?" Onodera asked. "You know you love me and I am a guy like you... so you are gay." He said.

Onodera blushed. "Wha... No I don't... I just... I..." "Anyways I think that maybe we really do need to go home before we won't have any place left to live!" Yukina said.

Everybody agreed and hurried to get their stuff into the car and drove away quickly. They reached each of there houses and to their surprise it wasn't burnt down and there was nobody running around breaking down anybody's doors. It was all a lie for them to get home early.

Takano took out his phone furiously and dialed Yokozawa's phone number."YOKOZAWA, where are the people that you were talking about?" he asked his slowly.

"Masamune, quit hanging around that Onodera, you know that it will only hurt you in the end because he is only jerking you around on a string, he doesn't love you... like I do when I told you." Yokozawa calmly said.

"Look, quit saying that. I don't care if he likes me or not. It only matters if I love him!" Takano yelled and hung up the phone. He looked at Onodera and saw him blushing.

Onodera kept opening his mouth and shutting it. It was like he really wanted to say something but couldn't say it, for he feared of being embarrassed.

All the couples were very pissed that there was nobody running around beating down their doors and setting there homes' on fire. They wanted to go back to the Hot Spring but they had already checked themselves out so the "reserved" rooms are now not reserved and could be taken by any in the world.

Of course everybody had one thing going to through their minds no matter what they were doing and it was, "Why did Yokozawa have to be a party pooper and ruin our "family" bath night?" Some who didn't know the name of the guy had this thought in their minds, "You better be lucky I don't know you, because if I did I would hunt you down and kill you for interrupting our "alone" time.

They were all just glad of the memories that they made. Some of the couples even became a little bit closer than how they were before. Everyone had a good time in the end and of course got back to there work. Some just stayed at home until their break was over. Others... decided to "thank" their lover for the wonderful time they had. Everything went right back to normal.

* * *

Ok Sorry if it wasn't that good. Wanted to end this fanfic as soon as possible because I am dragging it really bad and I have so many out right now that I can hardly hands. So hoped you liked it and review like always and Ja Ne... talk to u or see u next time!


End file.
